


On Target

by Crematosis



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Retail, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: Carol heads to Target for a single item, but she leaves with more than she expected
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers
Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602016
Kudos: 44
Collections: Marvel Fluff Bingo





	On Target

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills the Free Space square for Marvel Fluff Bingo

Carol had just started painting the bathroom wall with a new coat of white paint when she heard the tell-tale sound of a cat puking in her bedroom.

“Goose, no!” she shouted.

But by the time she rushed back into the room, Goose had puked up a wad of fur and one of Carol’s hair bands on top of her bed.

“Are you kidding me?” Carol demanded.

Goose licked her paws with an air of unconcern.

“Furry little asshole,” Carol muttered, snatching the sheets out from under the cat. “Not like I don’t have enough to do today. But sure, let’s add a load of laundry to the list.”

She tossed the soiled sheets into the washing machine and only then remembered she had used the last of the detergent.

So now she was going to waste even more time going shopping. Fantastic.

She tossed a leather jacket over her paint-splattered Nine Inch Nails shirt, put on an Air Force hat to hide her messy hair, and headed over to the Target store right up the street.

Since the store was so close to home, Carol did the majority of her shopping there. Most of the cashiers probably knew her by sight now. Carol pulled the brim of her cap down further over her face and prayed she wouldn’t run into anyone who recognized her while she looked like such a hot mess. 

Unfortunately, when she got up to the checkstand, Valkyrie was the only one on duty. Carol had gone through Valkyrie’s line so many times before. They had swapped pet stories, playfully argued about pizza toppings, discussed upcoming movies. There was no way Valkyrie was going to let her live this one down.

Carol swallowed her pride and reluctantly got in line.

“Hey, Carol.” Valkyrie gave her a long once-over. “Grunge is a good look on you.”

“Oh, is that what you call it? I call it no clean laundry.”

Valkyrie smirked and dragged the detergent across the scanner. Nothing. She frowned and pointed her scanner gun at the package.

“Doesn’t scan? Must be free,” Carol said with a chuckle.

Valkyrie held her scanner gun up to Carol’s chest and clicked it. “You don’t scan either. So, how about tonight at seven?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You don’t scan either,” Valkyrie repeated patiently. “So you must be free.”

Carol blinked. “Are you…are you asking me out?”

“I could be.” Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. “We could talk about it over a cup of coffee. I promise I don’t bite. Unless you’re into that kind of thing, of course.”

“Tempting,” Carol said. “But I do have laundry to do.” She held up the bottle of detergent as proof. “And I’m waist-deep in a bathroom remodel.”

Valkyrie nodded sagely. “Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind.”

Carol started to walk away and then stopped. “You know what? I don’t have any plans for Saturday.”

“Saturday at seven then.” Valkyrie scribbled her number on a scrap of paper and slid it across the counter. “Wear that jacket again. I have a thing for leather,” she said with a slow wink.

Carol’s face felt hot, but she mumbled agreement and scurried out the door.

Who knew that the secret to getting hit on was all in a beat-up leather jacket? Maybe she should start wearing the thing more often.


End file.
